Takeshi Hoshino
|kanji = 星野武史 |romaji = Hoshino Takeshi |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = 13 |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Kouhei Amasaki Chris Hackney |affiliation = Awakening Lab |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 22 |anime = Episode 6 }}Takeshi Hoshino (星野武史 Hoshino Takeshi) is an esper and one of the children who was invited to the Awakening Lab. Appearance Takeshi is a young male teenager with long black hair; long sideburns; dark blue eyes; and a long, prominently pointed chin. Due to his handsome appearance, he is always accompanied by yellow sparkles. His hair is styled into a downwards pompadour that covers one of his eyes. Of the Awakening lab children, Takeshi is the tallest. Takeshi wears a white, high-collared jacket with four red slits and four yellow buttons; white bell-bottom pants; and black boots with pointed toes. His outfit, combined with his appearance, make him similar to the famous rockstar Elvis Presley. Personality Takeshi carries a relaxed demeanor, but during a psychic demonstration to a visiting Ritsu, he became very determined to display his newly awakened powers, after which he succeeded. He is polite and has a cordial relationship with Kenji, dispelling Ritsu's suspicions of experimentation on the Awakening Lab's esper children, though he refers to Kenji as "old man". He is rather amused with Ritsu's failure to develop any psychic powers, laughing at his failure to bend a spoon, and is doubtful that Ritsu has even a slight trace of psychic potential. But after Ritsu's psychic powers emerged and was able to bend many spoons at once, Takeshi was completely shocked. History Before he was recruited by Kenji Mitsuura, Takeshi was a normal guy who had latent psychic potential. After he was revealed to be an esper with telekinetic powers, Takeshi chose to stay at the Awakening Lab in order to learn how to amplify his abilities even further. Plot Big Cleanup Arc Takeshi, along with his fellow espers Rei Kurosaki, Go Asahi, and the twin brothers Daichi and Kaito Shiratori, were introduced by Kenji to Ritsu Kageyama during a tour of the Awakening Lab. Takeshi displayed very weak telekinetic abilities, being only to bend a spoon with great difficulty, which failed to impress Ritsu. After the children's introduction, Takeshi and Rei were the only ones to properly greet Ritsu, while Go, Daichi, and Kaito stayed silent. Ritsu asked them if Kenji did anything to awaken their psychic powers, disturbing Kenji. Takeshi assured Ritsu that Kenji was just interested in psychic powers. Later, Takeshi stood leaning at the doorway of a psychic development room after Ritsu left in frustration, amused with the boy's failure to display psychic powers of his own. But after Kenji found Ritsu's spoon bent severely out of shape, he told Takeshi not to doubt him so quickly. Later, after Ritsu's psychic powers emerged as a result of Dimple's possession, Ritsu was able to show Takeshi and Kenji that he can now bend many spoons at once, to their complete shock. 7th Division Arc During Claw's attack on the Awakening Lab, Takeshi and his friends were kidnapped by Sakurai. They, along with Ritsu (who was kidnapped by Koyama) are later put together in a cell, where a group of low-ranking Claw members attempt to indoctrinate them into Claw. Ritsu tries convincing a nearby Mutou to free them as they don't have psychic powers, but Mutou sees right through the trickery and calls out Kaito, taking the boy with him. Soon after, they hear Kaito screaming for help, and see Mutou carrying a bloodied knife and Kaito's body, traumatizing the esper children. However Ritsu reveals that Mutou has the ability to create illusions and faked Kaito's murder. He then uses his powers along with Go's to pick the lock to their cell. After escaping, Teruki joins the awakening lab and his abilities improve. World Domination Arc ???% Arc He is watching ???% while it destroy Seasoning City, along with other Awakening Lab members. Epilogue He appears at Reigen's party. Powers & Abilities Takeshi is a natural esper. His powers are still very immature and not very powerful, but they've improved during his time at the Awakening Lab. They continue to improve even more when Teruki Hanazawa becomes a teacher there. Quotes References it:Takeshi Hoshino Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Awakening Lab Members